


Bad dream

by mewi_gabi



Series: My stupid and gay Willry (translation) [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Codependency, College, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Henry and William are dating, Henry has Nightmares, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, They quite complement each other, This is really but REALLY fluff, i feel a bit hungry ngl, my heart melted as i wrote and translated this, that was a random tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi
Summary: Henry suffers from nightmares and William comforts him. After the soft comfort, Henry gives a gift with a big emotional value to William, showing him his trust and love.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: My stupid and gay Willry (translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195523
Kudos: 7





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mal sueño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495250) by [mewi_gabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewi_gabi/pseuds/mewi_gabi). 



Henry's eyes widened late at night.

  
His body remained numb, he was facing up looking at the ceiling while all he could hear was his frightened breathing. His heart was pounding against his chest and his surroundings were still very dark.

His eyes began to water, not wanting to think about that dream, not wanting to even process it. As soon as his vision blurred he tried to wipe those tears away with his fingers, feeling pathetically fragile.

“ _Crying for a dream_ ,” he thought, invalidating himself even more. Making his apathy against himself to grow, feeling… _worse_.

Henry bit his lip as his tears began to overflow already running down his cheeks. He could feel his throat closing, like his vocal cords were barely holding on, being unable to speak.

He began to look around, looking for something that would give him comfort… since he couldn't find something like that inside of him. Henry was trying to calm down and, even though it was dark, he could see William clinging to him, curled up on his side… sleeping. _Perfect comfort_.

Henry pursued his lips with a frown. He gently took William's arm that was encircling his body, lifting it only to then surround his lover with both arms, while both of them lay down. Henry held on tight as he buried his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Henry had no intention of waking William up but it just happened because of the movement. Once William's brain connected he had no idea what was going on, but still he wrapped his arms around Henry back. He could hear Henry's silent and almost stuffy sobs. He just hugged him lovingly and began stroking his hair, not caring how tired he felt from waking up in the middle of the night.

Henry was only caressed by William, making his sobs worse thanks to the sudden comfort.

A soft sigh came out from William's mouth. “ _What happened…?_ ” he whispered as his fingertips scratched his Henry's hair. However, _Henry did not answer_. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but that he couldn't, at least until his crying eased a bit. William then uncovered Henry's neck and began to kiss him gently. Just wanting to give him some love. Henry closed his eyes tightly, letting more tears flow out of there. “ _That's okay_ …” William whispered before kissing his neck again. He then took Henry by his shoulders and moved him slightly just to face him. “ _Wanna lie on my lap?_ " he asked quietly, trying to make him feel comfortable.

Henry's eyes were red. He looked at his boyfriend for a second only to look down again, nodding a few times sheepishly.

A warm smile spread across William's face. He gently got a little closer to his boyfriend, only to kiss his forehead while his hands were still positioned on his shoulders. Henry just looked at him, already feeling a bit calmer thanks to his sweet company. William then detached himself from Henry, sat on the bed, and leaned his back against the wall.

“ _Come here_ …” William said as he brought his legs together, making room for Henry.

Henry took a deep breath and crawled over to William. He laid his head on his lap and even wrapped both arms around his lover's body, holding on tightly as his tears continued flowing. They were less intense tears. William sighed and smiled slightly, stroking his hair and willing to stay awake the rest of the night just for him.

William just closed his eyes, enjoying his closeness to Henry. He really loved being the only one with whom Henry was so fragile.

His hand continued to stroke him, gently scratching his hair and making Henry's crying ease considerably. His breathing was still agitated but at least there weren't too many tears left inside Henry. He was already feeling somewhat exhausted, so he hugged William even more and began to caress his back, stroking him softly and already feeling calmer.

“ _Want me to get you a coffee?_ ” William asked, looking at his boyfriend with a soft smirk on his face. William always had a hard time keeping quiet, it was already a part of his programming.

Henry's facelifted, trying to connect his gaze with William's, letting him know that he stole a small but genuine smile from his lips. He nodded slightly, already feeling a little better and having forgotten that nightmare.

William sighed and chuckled softly. He kissed Henry's head before his hands kindly moved him so he could get up from the bed. As William changed his clothes to go get coffee, Henry just readjusted himself and wiped his tears away from his eyes. he dedicated himself to looking at William with a delighted smile, feeling his heart as happy as ever.

He had never felt so comfortable and happy around somebody, not even his parents. It just made him think about what his life was like before he met William. He used to feel discouraged and lonely, although he tried to focus on his studies and ambitious creative projects just not to think, just… trying to forget his surroundings. In fact, he never considered it something serious, he always thought thanks to his parents that it just was about his way of being and no more than that. However, that changed when he got to know William. When he slowly began to build a safe space with him, since he always seemed understanding and receptive to everything he had to say, _like no one else before_.

Of how much it got inside his thoughts, Belatedly Henry realized that William had already left the dorm. Henry sighed in acceptance and for a few moments buried his face against the sheets of the bed, wanting to get even deeper into his mind.

William was already someone of great importance to him, to the point that Henry couldn't imagine living in a future without him. William was someone who always listened to him and tried to motivate him… even when Henry didn't understand how he could be so optimistic, even in things that he saw as lost. William always managed to think of something and take advantage of situations. His heartbeat happily every time he thought of him…

Those qualities that William had and he lacked made Henry fall madly in love with him. Through Henry's eyes, William was brave and fearless. A person who always got what he wanted no matter the cost. The type of person who was capable of creating his own path with the means at his disposal. Someone who always put himself before others, respecting himself before respecting those around him.

 _ **William always motivated him**_. Henry wanted to be a little more like him and his way of handling things. _It inspired him a lot_. Even William managed to motivate him about his creative ideas, making him understand that the effort was always worth it, and when not, William only tried to find defects to improve the idea even more. He always encouraged his passions and managed to fill him with courage, making Henry feel William's confidence as his own.

Henry suddenly widened his eyes and sat on the bed with a cheerful smile, having a beautiful idea in his mind. Something that had to do with his passions and William.

After a few minutes, William returned and opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind him. He turned on the light on Henry's desk to at least have a small light source. William had a bag in his hand, probably with Henry's coffee.

Henry was sitting up in bed, already feeling a thousand times better than before. He patiently waited for William with a warm smile. William just raised his eyebrows, feeling surprised of seeing him so well. He imagined that he was going to be rolled into a ball or something like that.

He took off his shoes and sat on the bed with his boyfriend, opening the bag he brought and pulling out a thermos cup of coffee that he borrowed from some classmates. William took a little advantage of them since they owned a coffee pot in their dorm, so he was used to coming in and steal some of their coffee just for Henry. _Of course, they didn't know that, they actually thought that William was a big fan of coffee_.

Henry took the cup in his hand and set it aside on his table, thinking of trying it later. He moved closer to William only to wrap his hands around William's cheeks and give him a short but gentle kiss on the lips.

A small and soft laugh came out of William's mouth, feeling surprised by his attitude. “ _What did I miss when I left~?_ ” he asked, feeling captivated and curious. It made him happy to see how suddenly happy Henry was.

Henry took his hands and looked at him into the eyes with a warm smile. “ _William, I_ …” Henry said, his voice already in a better state. He stopped, suddenly feeling shy to finish his sentence. He just looked at William smiling in a giggling way, making it obvious that he was feeling shy.

William just smirked. “ _You…?_ ” he said inviting him to continue. He took Henry's warm hands back, squeezing them lovingly. “Come on… what is it about?”

A gentle laugh left Henry's lips and then he felt determined. He left William's hands just to put them behind himself, taking the small gift he had hidden and feeling ready. “ _You know…?_ ” Henry said softly, lowering his gaze from him and firmly holding his still-hidden gift. “I w-want you… to keep this…” he murmured, revealing his gift and holding it with both hands, offering it to William as if it were his own heart.

It was a _**music box**_. It was golden and had noticeable wear. A small, cylindrical box with a crank on one of its sides. Henry held it, looking at his boyfriend shyly as he smiled softly. “ _I've had it since I was little_ …” he murmured.

William's lips formed a tender smile. His simple heart began to beat with love, being that it was the first gift that Henry dedicated to him.

“William, _I know it looks like a worthless old thing_ …” Henry said, looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes. “But it was my first motivation with… mechanics.” His hands with the gift came closer to William, insisting him that to take it.

William just gulped and accepted the box taking it with both hands, observing it more closely. “ _Henry_ …” he said feeling moved, gently wrapping his hands around the gift as if it was something of extreme delicacy.

  
  
“It started because I wondered how it worked.” Henry leaned closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his hands around his and looking longingly at his old box. “When I opened it… I discovered that it was a system made up of small elements that created a whole. Although, of course, at the time I didn't know how to describe it,” Henry said before laughing a little, looking at his lover. “ _It was something that fascinated me from the first moment and inspired me for the rest of… my life_.” Gently and tenderly Henry squeezed his lover's hands as… his eyes began to water once more. “I-I want to give it to you because… you are the person who inspires me the most in my life,” he murmured with a smile, already being able to feel his own voice breaking easily. It was truly a very important possession for Henry and he was excited to share it with William. It was just something he had never felt trust enough to share with anyone else.

His boyfriend's smile disappeared, replacing it with a tight lip and frown. William didn't feel bad or sad, it just moved him too much not to shed a few tears.

“ _I am special to someone_ ,” William thought. He finally felt like a genuine part of something and he loved being it. He never thought he was going to inspire somebody else. He never thought that after showing his true side, he would become special to someone. He never thought that someone would accept him as naturally as Henry did. It was stuff that never crossed his mind, but it made him happy. “ _Nobody ever said anything like that to me, Henry_ …” William murmured in his fragile voice, staring at the music box as he felt his tears fall down his cheeks.

Henry placed his hands on his lover's cheeks, gently wiping his tears with his fingers, smiling. William just laughed a little embarrassed and put the little box between his legs, only to then caress his boyfriend's hands, smiling back at him for a few moments. Henry leaned in to kiss him quickly and gently. He took the music box and turned the crank a few times so its mysterious melody would play.

♩

♩

♩

Slow notes began to sound as Henry held it. William just took his hands warmly and leaned in to kiss him again for a few moments. Henry closed his eyes and tried to make the kiss last, moving a little closer to then wrap his hands around William's cheeks, making the approach even more loving.

♩

♩

♩

When the melody stopped, the two of them only pulled away slightly, looking at each other. “ _Okay… so, drink the coffee I brought you_ ,” William murmured with a smile. Henry just smiled back and closed his eyes, reaching out to kiss his lover's nose, turning to look at him lovingly once he did. William just giggled. “ _I don't think… I can go back to sleep after this_ ,” he admitted, taking the little music box again and holding it gently. _Loving it_.

Henry took the cup that William brought him, only to sip the coffee and put it back in its place. He then surrounded William's waist with his arms, pouncing on him and laying on his lap, feeling extremely comfortable with him. “ _Let's not sleep then_ …”


End file.
